1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to glove apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved self defense glove construction wherein the same is arranged for use in a combat situation as a weapon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gloves of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art to provide various textures to exterior surfaces thereof. Such gloves are exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,572 to Greenwood wherein a scouring mitten includes a series of parallel coil-like members mounted coextensively of the glove's exterior surface
U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,673 to Boliard sets forth gloves for use in volley ball practice, wherein the gloves include cooperative hook and loop fastener strips to permit securement of the gloves together during particular volley ball movements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,914 to Briggs sets forth a glove for use by hair dressers wherein each finger socket includes a periphery of flexible resilient comb-like teeth mounted thereabout.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,727 to Jackson sets forth a glove for use in fruit picking formed of a soft foam-like covering on particular portions of the finger sockets.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved self defense glove construction as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.